Cásate Conmigo o No (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: MARRY ME OR DON'T - Todo comenzó como un juego. Un absurdo juego, que nació del calor del momento. Era bastante simple, para ser honesto. Porque la primera vez que le pedí que se casara conmigo, era solo por diversión. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me or Don't**

 **-Cásate Conmigo, o No-**

 _ **Aclaración: Este Two-Shot es una TRADUCCIÓN, y nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es de Completely Done, a quién agradezco profundamente por el permiso otorgado para traducirla. El link de la historia original, en inglés, se encuentra en mi perfil, por si alguien quiere leerlo. Repito, NADA me pertenece, solo lo traduzco. ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Todo comenzó como un juego, en realidad. Un juego absurdo, en medio del calor del momento. Era bastante simple, para ser honesto; incluso ese descerebrado idiota de Benjamín Barth podría entender por qué era tan entretenido.

Jamás pude comprender lo gracioso de las bromas de Toc-Toc, y considero que los chistes y chascos son cosas de niños. ¿Yo? Estoy más inclinado hacia la ironía. Ya saben, Medimagos muriendo a causa de un resfrío y Aurores que aturdieron a sus esposas, pensando que eran ladrones en mitad de la noche. Esas son las cosas buenas.

Por lo que la primera vez que le pedí que se casara conmigo, era todo por diversión. Mis compañeros de cuarto año y yo estábamos vagando por los pasillos y simplemente sucedió. Llámenlo una chispa de genialidad, si quieren, pero fue divertido. ¿Un Malfoy proponiéndose a una Weasley? Era oro cómico.

Recuerdo cuán rojo se pusieron su cuello y frente cuando se lo grité. También recuerdo que me hizo un comentario sabelotodo de cómo su padre me cortaría en pedacitos antes que eso llegara a ocurrir.

Desde ese momento en adelante, no pude dejarlo ir. Cada interacción que tenía con Weasley, que no eran pocas, incluían una proposición. Algunas veces, incluso llegaría a profesarle mi amor en medio de la clase, cuando el profesor se marchaba. Me trepaba a una mesa y le pedía su mano en matrimonio, que ella aceptaría o negaría con extremo vigor o drama. Al principio mis compañeros se mostraban disgustados o sorprendidos, pero pronto comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que hacíamos; de que verdaderamente _era_ un juego. Dos jugadores. Ambos conscientes de las reglas. Ambos tratando de ganarle al otro. Ninguno de nosotros capaz de ganar.

Pero mientras seguíamos en esta constante batalla, mi vida no se detuvo ni se hizo más lenta. Me uní al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y fui el mejor jugador desde el mismísimo Harry Potter, o eso me dijeron. En Quinto año me reclutaron para ser Prefecto. Mi amorío de tres semanas y media con Gyna Holmes comenzó mi círculo vicioso de salir con la mitad de Hogwarts. Y en Sexto año, me ascendieron a Capitán de Quidditch.

Así que sí, podrían decir que estaba viviendo un sueño. Era un Malfoy que había superado las sombras de su pasado para tener un brillante futuro. Qué poético. Incluso me las arreglé para establecer una relación cordial con Weasley.

Nos asignaron como compañeros en Pociones, Herbología e incluso en la clase sin sentido de Adivinación. Básicamente, todo mi horario estaba lleno de Weasley. No dejé de proponerme, aunque lo hacía ahora con menos frecuencia y menos ostentosidad. Se había convertido más que nada en una broma entre nosotros. Ella siempre me molestaría diciéndome pálido insensible y sin sentido, y yo le revolotearía el cabello de fuego que le nacía de la cabeza y le diría que dejara de ser una Sabelotodo sinvergüenza. Algunos días, me sentaría a su lado en la biblioteca y tomaría prestadas sus notas de Pociones, mientras dejaba que ella se robara mi ensayo de Herbología. No éramos amigos, pero nos llevábamos suficientemente bien y sabíamos demasiado el uno del otro.

Pero cerca del final de mi sexto año, las cosas cambiaron. Como cualquier muchacho adolescente, no estaba seguro qué sucedió, o qué hice mal para merecer lo que me pasó.

Ella se estremecería si accidentalmente le rozaba el hombro, no me miraría mientras estudiábamos juntos, y dejó de responder mis propuestas de matrimonio. Supongo que debí saber que mi broma no podría durar por siempre, pero sinceramente pensé que algún día, Weasley y yo podríamos haber sido amigos o algo.

Soporté meses y meses de ese trato frío. No me malinterpreten, la vida siguió su curso fuera del salón de clases, pero ya no disfrutaba sentarme al lado de mi prometida de mentira. Era como estar solo. Intenté que ella me contara qué sucedía, pero no tuve suerte. Extrañaba lo que solíamos tener. Lo que sea que eso haya sido.

El Séptimo año comenzó y transcurrió, y el rostro frío continuó. Ya no estábamos obligados a ser compañeros; ella ahora tenía a su primo y yo tenía a Emma Stockett para que me hiciera compañía. No, Emma en realidad me aburría hasta la muerte; en verdad, esa chica es capaz de hablar por _horas_. Algunos días me lamentaba mi vida con Emma mientras miraba a Weasley con Albus Potter riendo juntos. Me hacían doler la cabeza.

No solo eso, sino que mis notas de pociones comenzaron a caer. Culpaba a Weasley. Ya no tenía sus apuntes. Estaba comenzando a amargarme más que McGonagall en San Valentín. Por lo que un día, mientras rondaba por el castillo en una ronda de prefecto, vi a Weasley escabulléndose por un pasillo, decidí seguirla y dale una porción de la opinión de un Malfoy.

Terminamos de alguna forma en la Torre de Astronomía. Ella seguía sin saber que yo estaba allí, y me recliné contra la barandilla. Ella tenía una mirada en blanco en el rostro, y el viento hacía que su salvaje cabello rojo se viera incluso más vivo. Con completa honestidad, se veía sumamente alucinante. Pero eso simplemente podría haber sido la mala luz, por supuesto. La mala iluminación siempre distorsiona las cosas.

Ella se mostró extremadamente sorprendida de encontrarme allí, y probablemente un poco enojada ante el hecho de que la seguí. Pero eso no me detuvo a la hora de defenderme y decirle lo que pensaba. Con furia le pregunté por qué apenas soportaba mirarme ahora, y quién se creía que era como para decidir cuando sí y cuando no darme la hora del día. Apenas llegaba a la parte donde me justificaba al haberla seguido a la Torre de Astronomía, cuando algo inesperado sucedió. Digo inesperado porque fue extremadamente… inesperado.

De repente, Weasley se presionó contra mí. Sus labios colisionaron contra los míos, y sus brazos se escabulleron hasta rodear mi cuello. No podría haberla detenido ni siquiera si lo hubiera intentado. Al menos, eso es lo que me digo a mí mismo. Pero puedo ver ahora cómo mis acciones podrían sugerir lo contrario. Respondí fervientemente y permití que mis brazos la rodearan mientras mis manos exploraban su espalda. Eventualmente la empujé contra la pared más cercana y continué devorando su boca con la mía. No me juzguen. Cualquier hombre necesita un buen beso de vez en cuando. Y este era más que bueno.

Mirando atrás a lo que siguió, puedo ver ahora que horrible error cometí.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, con mis brazos estabilizándome contra la pared; Weasley repartía besos calientes por mi mandíbula y mi mente estaba completamente nublada. Y ahí viene lo horrible: le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Cualquier persona normal habría pensado que eso era simplemente algo muy extraño de decir, pero Weasley nunca ha sido normal. Ella me empujó lejos de ella como si fuera contagioso. Después de encontrar mi mirada, que estoy seguro estaba invadida de arrepentimiento, ella levantó su varita del suelo y se apresuró a salir de la torre antes de que yo supiera qué decir.

Ese fue el momento más estúpido de mi vida. ¿Cómo pude decir eso? Ella pensó que no la tomé en serio, o que realmente no me importaba lo que acababa de suceder.

Por supuesto que me importaba. ¿Verdad? ¿Me importaba? ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Esas fueron todas las preguntas que me hice en ese momento, y son las preguntas que sigo sin responder ahora, casi dos semanas después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry Me or Don't**

 **-Cásate Conmigo, o No-**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Normalmente me habría reído ante la ironía de la situación. Un Weasley acababa de besar a un Malfoy, y él no pudo detenerla.

Bien. No _quiso_ detenerla.

 _Yo_ no quise detenerla.

¿Por qué no quise detenerla?

Pero por más que ese asunto ha estado molestándome, no es como si mi vida hubiera cambiado significativamente a causa de eso. Al igual que antes, sigo siendo un jugador de Quidditch. No he sido el mejor últimamente, pero sigo jugando a pesar de todo. Todavía consigo aprobar todo, excepto pociones. Y sigo siendo un adolescente joven, atractivo, inocente e ignorante de qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora.

Muy bien, puede ser que mi vida ha recibido una paliza los últimos días, pero una vez más, culpo a Weasley. Ella realmente tiene una enorme capacidad de arruinar las cosas.

Y posiblemente, la peor parte de todo este asunto es el hecho de que yo, Scorpius Malfoy, no puedo sacar a ella, Rose _Weasley,_ de mi cabeza. Hablando de ironía. Solo que ya he pasado la etapa de negación, y ahora soy solo un hombre sin esperanza. Loco por ella, o loco en general, no estoy seguro todavía. Solo loco. Loco como todo un demonio.

Y para hacer las cosas aún peor, ella no me ha dado ni siquiera una única y maldita oportunidad para decirle algo. No que supiera qué decirle, tampoco. Pero aun así.

Para todos mis amigos ahí afuera que creen saber lo que es el Tratamiento de Silencio, traten de besarse con una chica y luego evitarla. Puede que nunca vuelvan a ver a esa chica. O al menos, ella nunca volverá a mirarlos ni a reconocer su presencia desde ese momento en adelante.

Ese podría haber sido un consejo muy útil la primavera pasada, cuando Courtney Kane prácticamente no se despegaba de mi sombra.

Estoy divagando.

¿Me gusta Rose? Por supuesto que me gusta. No puede no gustarte alguien que te presta sus apuntes de pociones y que te da el mejor beso de tu vida. Pero si me gusta, ¿también significa que me siento atraído por ella? Dándole algo de crédito, ella es brillante, sensible, y bastante fácil de tolerar. Sin mencionar que es una de los únicos Gryffindors que se atrevieron a mirarme. En pasado. Pero no veo como eso puede hacer que me sienta atraído a ella.

Es decir, por lo general, es bastante atractiva. Si dejas de lado el hecho de que piensa que siempre está en lo correcto, que sostiene mal su pluma y que tiene esos genes de pelirrojos que se los pasará a nuestros hijos.

Merlín, no acabo de pensar en eso. Pero la imagen de la reacción de mi abuelo _es_ en realidad divertida.

La subsecuente noción de Weasley pariendo sonoramente a una vergonzosa generación no lo es.

Aunque _producir_ esa generación puede que sea placentero.

Maldito sea mi cerebro masculino. Las chicas _dicen_ que tenemos la mente de un solo sentido; y yo no estoy defendiéndome muy bien ahora mismo. No me extraña estar soltero desde hace dos meses y medio.

Pensando en eso, puede que también fuera culpa de Weasley. Quizás ha estado asustando a todo el mundo, para poder tenerme solo para ella. Casi rompo en carcajadas ante la idea. Voy a volverme loco.

Pero de cualquier forma me quedo con esa opción, porque siempre es más fácil echarle a otro la culpa.

Mis pensamientos se toman un momento de silencio justo cuando yo llego a darme cuenta de que mis pies me duelen. ¿He estado caminando todo el tiempo?

Me tomo un minuto para examinar mis alrededores. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Cortinas rojas. Sala común roja. Cabello rojo en _todas_ partes. Ew, infierno.

Apenas tengo tiempo para preguntarme como hice para atravesar la Dama Gorda antes de que las cabezas flamantes comenzaran a girarse como hormigas de fuego, dándome miradas cuestionadoras y llamando a Rose para que bajara.

Espera, ¿qué?

Antes de incluso saber qué está pasando, me encuentro repentinamente solo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Con total honestidad, es un tanto emocionante. Los demás Slytherins y yo tenemos un enorme plan en mente para este lugar, pero todavía tengo que zafar de aquí.

Estoy mirando alrededor de la sala en un intento de memorizar los mejores sitios para esconder bombas fétidas cuando mis ojos de repente aterrizan en un poco de cabello de fuego.

Ella está parada a los pies de la escalera. Su rostro está casi tan rojo como su cabello, aunque no tan brillante, y es la pura imagen del estoicismo. Hablando honestamente, se ve alucinante sin el entrecejo fruncido y con manchas de tinta a lo largo de sus brazos.

Por un instante, casi me pregunto si su corazón estará latiendo tan rápido como el mío. ¿Qué me pasó? Sueno como una niña de siete años.

El silencio es tan denso que apenas puedo encontrar fuerza suficiente para moverme. Se sienten como si hubieran pasado años. Ni siquiera sé qué voy a confesarle, o si debería confesarle algo siquiera.

Llámenlo un acto de Dios si quieren, pero algo me mueve hacia ella, y ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo hasta que estoy devorando su boca roja como las cerezas una vez más.

Dispárenme o comiencen a llamarme Bill, si este beso no es incluso mejor que el primero.

Cuando me detengo lo suficiente como para conseguirlo, le dijo que, maldita sea, no se case conmigo. Que ni siquiera sé qué es esto, pero que se siente _bien_ y que no he dormido en semanas por no poder sacarla de mi cabeza.

Las palabras prácticamente vuelan de mi boca, es casi como si hubiera estado conteniéndolas durante algún tiempo.

Algunas veces me sorprendo a mí mismo.

Pero sé que hice lo correcto. ¿Cómo, se lo preguntan? Bueno, hombre, si la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y talentosa que conocen de repente se abalanza hacia ustedes y los besa como si la magia dependiera de ello, significa que han hecho algo bien.

Y ahora que pienso en ello, quizás unos Malfoys con cabello pelirrojo no suenan tan terribles después de todo.

Pero voy a guardarme esa propuesta para cuando tenga valor.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora: Esta historia me gustó particularmente porque muestra a un Scorpius inmaduro, sin tener idea qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, qué hizo, cómo remediarlo, perdido en la inmensidad de las cosas que pasan por la mente de un adolescente. Adoro como la narración sigue con su línea de pensamiento, muchas veces pasando por incoherencias, y de vez en cuando dejando florecer aquí y allá esas pequeñas pistas que lo van llevando a saber qué es lo que siente por Rose. Lo adoré y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Por supuesto, le pertenece a Completely Done, y espero pronto acercarles otro más de estos.**

 **Este two-shot es como una recompensa por esperar las otras dos historias en proceso. He rendido hoy y por suerte aprobé, así que pronto estaré con capis nuevos. A esta historia la tenía lista, asíque pensé en subirla para calmar ánimos.**

 **¿Les Gustó? Haganmelo saber por un comentario. Les recuerdo que la autora original se las maneja muy bien con el español, y puede leer los coments :)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos,**

 **Pekis :)**


End file.
